


Dream Job

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Dream Job

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Storm  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/None.  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over. :*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Dream Job

~

“Bloody...” Ron cursed, dodging the water falling from the leaky roof.

“Another glamourous assignment,” Harry said, poking the fire.

Ron laughed bitterly. “This was my fantasy job, y’know? Yet here we are, in the middle of nowhere, caught in a storm. And we can’t even use magic.”

Harry grinned. “We’ll be all right,” he said, finally getting the fire going. “Come here.”

Ron pouted but crawled over nonetheless, sighing as Harry wrapped warm arms around him.

“It could have been worse,” Harry whispered. “At least we’re here together.”

Ron snuggled. “Yeah... maybe this still is my fantasy job,” he murmured.

~


End file.
